Have a Nice Day
by Hobi hyung
Summary: Yuta terpaksa melepaskan status hari itu sebagai hari terbaiknya akibat ia memilih sebuah 'Dare' konyol dari Doyoung. Ia harus memberikan sepucuk amplop biru muda kepada seorang pria yang sudah ia anggap anti karena pertemuan pertama yang tidak menyenangkan. Akankah hari Yuta tetap menjadi hari terbaik atau malah sebaliknya? Nakamoto Yuta,Lee Taeyong;Taeyu;TaeyongxYuta;NCT; yaoi


**HAVE A NICE DAY**

.

Yuta Nakamoto

Lee Taeyong

TaeYu; Taeyong x Yuta

NCT 127 (Slight! Doyoung, Ten, Hansol)

.

Yaoi; BoyxBoy; BL

.

Rated : T

Genre : romance, friendship

Oneshoot

.

Desclaimer :

Tokoh milik Tuhan YME, orang tua dan agensi mereka. Aku hanya meminjam nama mereka. Cerita dan alur berasal dari pemikiran aku.

.

.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Pagi itu Nakamoto Yuta memulai harinya dengan perasaan senang. Ia terbangun di pagi hari dengan senyuman manisnya. Mengingat hari ini ia akan mendapatkan traktiran makan dari Doyoung, menonton film baru paling ditunggunya di bioskop malam nanti, mencoba menu kue terbaru dengan diskon besar di toko kue langganannya dan hari ini ia mendapat uang bonus dari orang tuanya karena pengumuman nilai ujian semesternya yang keluar kemarin sore. Yuta senang sekali ketika melihat nilai ujian di papan pengumuman cukup memuaskan.

Yuta bertekad akan memulai hari-harinya di Korea dengan baik. Ia sudah berjanji dengan ibunya bahwa perantauannya ke Korea akan berjalan mulus. Sudah dua tahun Yuta tinggal di Seoul dan Bahasa Korea nya pun meningkat sangat baik.

Memang Yuta hanya seorang mahasiswa _jomblo_ yang belum memikirkan untuk memiliki pacar sekalipun. Tapi itu tak membuatnya murung dan _kebelet_ ingin merasakan indahnya kasmaran anak-anak kuliahan. Ia masih ingin merasakan persahabatan dan kasih sayang banyak teman.

Yuta mengecek jam di ponselnya. Kelas pagi akan dimulai dua jam lagi. Ia beranjak dari kasurnya, meraih handuk dan baju ganti lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Di dalam kamar mandi ia berusaha membangkitkan _mood-_ nya untuk hari ini. Ia jadi teringat sebuah lagu karya Kana Nishino yang berjudul Have a Nice Day. Ia berusaha menjalani hari-harinya seperti yang ada dalam lagu itu.

Kira-kira sudah setengah jam ia bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kuliah pagi itu. Yuta keluar dari apartemen sederhananya, mengunci pintunya, menyambut beberapa tetangga kamarnya yang lewat di lorong apartemen dengan senyuman manis hingga membuat seorang nenek-nenek terpana dengannya.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Bibi Lim." Sapa Yuta kepada nenek tadi.

Perjalanan ke kampusnya membutuhkan waktu sekitar sepuluh puluh menit jika menaiki bus. Jika menaiki taksi akan lebih cepat dan jika berjalan kaki maka membutuhkan waktu setengah jam. Yuta memilih menaiki bus hari itu agar cepat sampai di kampus dan tidak menguras dompetnya terlalu dalam. Kelas pagi memang masih lama tapi ia ingin bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya dulu sebelum memulai kuliahnya pagi itu.

* * *

Yuta berjalan di koridor dengan _mood_ sangat baik. Ia berharap Doyoung bakal mentraktirnya besar-besaran nanti siang –karena pemuda kelinci itu baru saja merayakan tiga bulan jadiannya dengan Jaehyun. Saat berada di depan kelasnya ia melihat Doyoung bersama keempat teman lainnya duduk mengitari bangku Yuta. Yuta menggeser pintunya terbuka, lalu tersenyum lebar pada Doyoung.

"OHAYOU GOZAIMASU, MINA-SAN!" seru Yuta membuat lima orang di sana terkejut.

"Aigoo! Yuta-chan, kau mengagetkanku!" seru Doyoung sambil menoyor dahi Yuta. Pemuda Jepang itu memberengut kesal.

"Ohayou, Yuta-kun. Tumben berangkat pagi. Biasanya baru berangkat kalau sudah mendekati kelas pagi." Sapa Ten, pemuda asal Thailand itu.

"Ohohoho… tentu saja. Hari ini _mood-_ ku sedang sangat baik."

Yuta melihat kelima temannya duduk melingkari meja. Tadi sebelum masuk ke kelas ia sempat melihat mereka tertawa ramai-ramai sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kea rah Sicheng, pemuda asal China itu.

"Kalian sedang main apa sih?" tanya Yuta penasaran, apalagi ketika melihat sebuah dadu di atas mejanya.

Doyoung menggeser tubuhnya ke samping Yuta dan merangkul bahu sempit itu. "Kita baru saja bermain permainan buatanku yang baru lhooo…"

Mata Yuta berbinar. "Wah, benarkah?"

Doyoung mengangguk. "Permainannya Truth or Dare sih, tapi sistemnya sedikit berbeda. Biasanya orang memakai bolpen lalu diputar menunjuk pada targetnya. Tapi kali ini aku menggunakan dadu. Kalau angkanya menunjuk pada angka yang dipegang masing-masing orang, orang itu harus memilih Truth or Dare." Doyoung mengerling pada teman-temannya. "Kita baru saja mulai. Apa kau mau ikut?"

Yuta mengangguk. Kemudian Doyoung menawari nomor berapa yang dipilih Yuta dan pemuda Nakamoto itu memilih nomor tiga. Awalnya sebelum Yuta datang nomor tiga telah diambil Hansol, namun Doyoung memutuskan untuk menentukan nomornya lagi dari urutan usia, yaitu 1) Taeil, 2) Hansol, 3) Yuta, 4) Doyoung, 5) Ten dan 6) Sicheng.

"Padahal aku sudah mengincar nomor tiga sejak tadi." gerutu Hansol. Ten yang duduk di sebelahnya menepuk-nepuk bahu lebar Hansol.

"Sabarlah untuk menjadi yang tua, Hansol hyung." Kemudian semuanya tertawa.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai permainannya."

* * *

Permainan sudah berjalan sekitar satu jam. Sudah enam kali dadu dilempar dalam satu waktu dan nomor Taeil dua kali muncul dalam satu waktu. Ia memberengut kesal karena hanya dialah yang baru mendapat dua kali. Apalagi Taeil harus memilih Dare dari dua kesempatan itu, yaitu dia harus merayu dosennya untuk menunda kuis pagi ini. Karena Hansol –teman sekelas Taeil- yakin teman-temannya pasti belum belajar. Hansol yang memilih Truth ditanyai mengenai seberapa dalam hubungannya dengan Johnny, mahasiswa popular yang suka mengisi acara kampus dengan _skill DJ-_ nya.

Sicheng disuruh mengungkapkan kebenarannya mengenai kebiasaannya yang suka menjahili senior kampusnya bersama Minghao. Banyak gossip beredar dua mahasiswa China itu sedang dekat dengan dua mahasiswa senior asal China juga, Jun dan Kun.

"Nah, Tenie. Karena kau tadi memilih Dare aku ingin kau memakai pakaian maid yang pernah aku tunjukkan padamu dan kau harus berpose secentil mungkin." Kata Yuta sambil mencoba menahan tawa.

Ten memberengut kesal. "Ya! Mana bisa begitu! Aku nggak mau!"

Yuta menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Ten. "No no no. Kau harus melakukannya, Ten sayang. Ini kan sebuah Dare, maka kamu harus sportif menerima konsekuensinya. Salah sendiri tadi memilih Dare." Lalu mereka tertawa keras, kecuali Ten. Mukanya merah padam menahan malu. "Tapi tenang, aku tidak akan menyebar fotomu. Yah sebagai kenang-kenangan konyol yang kecil dari masa kuliah kita."

Permainan pun dilanjut. Yuta sudah berbesar hati karena daritadi angka tiga tidak muncul saat dadu dilempar. Ia terkikik geli, kalau begini caranya ia bisa tenang karena tidak perlu memilih Truth atau Dare.

"Angka 3!" seru Sicheng. Yuta terkejut melihat dadu itu menunjukkan angka tiga. Tapi raut mukanya kembali tenang dan sedikit angkuh dia berucap sebelum Doyoung menanyakan Truth or Dare.

"Aku memilih Dare!" ucapnya. Ia yakin Dare-nya tidak akan seberapa. Kalau disuruh merayu dosennya, hamper setiap hari Yuta melakukannya. Kalau disuruh berpakaian _crossdress_ dia pernah sekali memakai kostum _cosplay_ wanita milik adiknya dan semua teman sekolahnya dulu mengetahuinya. Ia awalnya malu, namun banyak orang yang memujinya cocok dan pas kalau ia sebagai _cosplayer_ karakter wanita.

"Kau yakin mau memilih Dare, Yuta-chan?" tanya Doyoung dengan alis dinaik-turunkan, mencoba menggoda Yuta.

"Yakin 100%! Cepat, apa Dare-nya!"

"Dasar sombong. Kalau Dare-nya bikin skakmat baru tau rasa kamu." Umpat Ten.

Doyoung mengeluarkan sepucuk amplop berwarna biru muda dari saku jaketnya. "Tada! Ini dia Dare-nya!"

Kelima orang di situ memandangi Doyoung bingung, terutama pada amplop biru muda itu. Doyoung memandangi satu-satu temannya dengan ekspresi menggelikan. Seringaian kelincinya bahkan lebih menakutkan ketimbang Yuta melihat topeng hantu yang mulutnya menganga lebar itu.

"Nah, Yuta-chan. Ini Dare special untukmu." Doyoung menyodorkan amplop itu pada Yuta. Yuta menerimanya. Ia membolak-balikkan amplop itu, di bagian belakang amplop tertulis kata 'Have a Nice Day'.

"A-apa ini?" perasaan Yuta mulai tidak enak.

"Dare-mu bahkan lebih special disbanding Taeil dan Ten." Doyoung merangkul bahu teman dekatnya itu. "Kau harus memberikan amplop itu kepada Lee Taeyong, mahasiswa popular dari Fakultas Kedokteran itu yang kata para cewek mukanya kayak anime itu."

Yuta membelalakan matanya, terkejut. "MWO?! Kau bercanda?! Orang misterius begitu—"

"Ckckck. Tak ada penolakan Nakamoto Yuta."

Muka Yuta memelas. "Ayolah, Doyoungie. Apapun itu asalkan jangan Lee Taeyong. Kau tau kan pertemuan pertamaku dengannya berkesan tidak begitu baik. Lagipula banyak berita beredar kalau dia itu suka bergonta-ganti pacar. Kau mau aku dipasangkan dengan laki-laki cap buaya seperti dia?"

Doyoung dan yang lainnya tertawa. "Astaga, Yuta-chan. Reaksimu berlebihan deh. Itu kan hanya gossip, belum tentu benar. Oh iya, siapa tau dengan surat itu bisa memperbaiki pertemuanmu dengan Taeyong."

Yuta ingat betul pertemuan pertamanya dengan Taeyong. Saat itu mereka sedang ada di kantin universitas. Yuta yang terburu-buru menyusul Doyoung dan Ten tidak sengaja menabrak Taeyong dan menumpahkan segelas kopi panas ke kemeja putih Taeyong. Taeyong meringis kepanasan merasakan kopi itu menyentuh dadanya melalui kemejanya yang sudah terlihat bak kemeja warna coklat di bagian depannya. Yuta berkali-kali membungkuk dan meminta maaf, bahkan ia menawari bantuan kepada Taeyong. Namun dengan wajah menahan marah dan malu Taeyong menolaknya tegas dan pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Yuta.

"Tetap saja aku tidak mau…" kata Yuta lirih meratapi nasibnya. Naas sudah harapan 'Have a Nice Day' hari ini.

"Sebagai balasannya, kau akan aku traktir lebih banyak ketimbang Hansol hyung, Taeil hyung, Ten dan Sicheng. Kalau kamu…" Doyoung menunjuk dada Yuta. "Berhasil memberikan amplop itu pada Taeyong."

"J-jinjja?"

"Yah, ini kan hari jadianku yang ketiga bulan dengan Jaehyun. Maka dari itu aku memberikan Dare special ke pemilih Dare ketiga dari permainanku. Kalau berhasil aku akan mentraktir orang itu dua kali lipat disbanding yang lainnya."

"Kau curang, Doyoung-ah! Tahu begitu tadi aku mempertahankan pilihanku di nomor tiga." Cibir Hansol.

"Doyoung hyung curang! Sicheng juga mau." Protes Sicheng.

"Sudah, sudah. Tapi kalau gagal maka orang itu harus mentraktir kita semua." Kata Doyoung. Lalu disambut pekikan antusias empat temannya.

"Dasar! Bilang saja mau mengurangi jatah traktiran." Cibir Yuta. "Baiklah! Aku terima Dare-mu. Aku pastikan kau membayar dua kali lipat traktiranku, kelinci nakal!"

"Kukukuku… aku tidak sabar, Yuta-chan."

Tidak lama setelah itu seorang dosen berkepala botak memasuki kelasnya Doyoung, Yuta dan Ten. Mereka semua segera meninggalkan tempat itu menuju kelasnya masing-masing.

* * *

Yuta berjalan perlahan sambil menengok ke segala penjuru koridor. Di tangannya terdapat sepucuk amplop biru muda yang tadi diberikan Doyoung. Langkah kakinya berhenti di loker barisan kelima bagian atas. Ia menatap bergantian loker yang bertempelkan _sticky note_ warna-warni. Sebagian besar isinya ungkapan penyemangat dari para penggemar Taeyong.

"Dia sudah punya banyak penggemar, kenapa harus aku dilibatkan jadi penggemar bayaran begini." Gerutu Yuta. Ia sedikit meremas amplop biru muda itu, menyalurkan kekesalannya pada Doyoung. Ia merasa hari terbaiknya saat ini juga menjadi hari terburuknya.

Yuta menoleh ke samping, tepatnya ke balik tembok di sebuah pertigaan terdekat. Di sana ada Doyoung dan Ten memberi tanda untuk menyelipkan surat itu ke loker Taeyong.

Yuta sekali lagi memandang amplop biru muda itu.

 _"Tapi aku nggak mau memberikannya langsung kepada Taeyong." Kata Yuta begitu kelas pagi usai dan dosennya keluar._

 _"Kalau begitu selipkan saja ke lokernya." Kata Doyoung. "Tapi kau jangan sekali-sekali mencoba membuka amplop itu. tidak akan menjadi surprise kalau kamu membukanya dulu. Biar Taeyong yang buka, dan kamu tinggal tunggu reaksinya."_

 _Yuta mencebikkan bibirnya kesal. "Kau kelinci terjahat di dunia ini, Doyoungie. Bahkan kelinci adikku saja masih lebih baik daripada kamu."_

 _"Dih. Mana sudi aku menjadi kelincimu. Bisa-bisa aku diracuni adikmu."_

 _"Ya! Kim Dongyoung! Kelinci nakal!"_

Yuta menghela napasnya sesaat, lalu memandang loker di hadapannya. Ia kembali menelisik sekelilingnya, takut kalau ada yang memergokinya menyelipkan semacam 'Surat Cinta' ke loker Taeyong. Bisa-bisa julukannya di kampus sebagai 'Anti Taeyong' rusak akibat kejadian ini.

Yuta cepat-cepat menyelipkan amplop itu ke lokernya. Setelah dirasa amplop itu berhasil masuk dengan sempurna, cepat-cepat Yuta pergi dari situ menuju tempat persembunyian Doyoung dan Ten.

"Nah, sekarang kita tinggal menunggu waktu mainnya saja." Kata Ten tak sabar. Yuta menoyor dahi Ten dengan keras.

"Bilang saja kalau kau mau balas dendam, heh."

"Ingat, Yuta-chan! Kau harus menemui Taeyong di atap gedung utama sore ini pukul empat. Sesuai dengan yang tertulis di surat dalam amplop itu. soal apa yang terjadi itu urusanku dan nanti, karena hanya aku yang tahu apa yang harus kau dan Taeyong lakukan. Kami akan mengawasimu di atap nanti secara sembunyi-sembunyi."

"Memang isi surat dalam amplop itu apa sih?" tanya Yuta.

Doyoung menyeringai. "Rahasia. Yang jelas sesuatu yang bakal mengejutkan."

Setelah itu keduanya memutuskan menunggu waktu hingga pukul empat sore di kantin atau perpustakaan kampus. Perasaan Yuta menjadi tidak menentu menunggu pukul empat sore. Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi nanti?

* * *

Waktu berjalan cukup cepat –menurut Yuta. Sekarang ia sedang berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas di atap, menunggu kedatangan Taeyong. Ia memikirkan cara apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan ketika bertemu Taeyong nanti.

Haruskah ia terlihat senang dengan kedatangannya? Menanyakan kabarnya atau kuliahnya? Atau langsung bertanya _to the point_ soal amplop beserta surat itu? Yuta menggeleng cepat. Pemikiran terakhir sebaiknya diblacklist saja. Apa ia harus memasang muka datar? Tapi yang ada nantinya Taeyong semakin tidak menyukainya. 'Ah biar saja. Toh dia tidak mengenaliku' batin Yuta.

Pikiran-pikiran lainnya mulai memasuki otak Yuta. Ia membayangkan reaksi Taeyong nantinya bakal seperti apa. Apakah pemuda bersurai hitam kecoklatan itu akan mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya kepada Yuta karena surat konyol itu? atau malah mengajaknya berkelahi sebagai pembalasan dendamnya dulu? Atau malah dia tidak akan datang kea tap?

Tapi satu hal yang membuat Yuta lebih khawatir adalah isi surat itu. Jangan-jangan Doyoung menuliskan pemintaan aneh-aneh seperti 'Aku penggemar beratmu, Lee Taeyong'. Atau leboh buruknya 'Menikahlah denganku, tampan!' atau malah 'Kau itu jelek! Sok tampan! Sok pintar! Mana lagi playboy kelas kakap'. Baiklah, pemikiran terakhir itu membuat Yuta tertawa geli.

Yuta menengok ke balik dinding di sudut atap. Di sana ada Doyoung, Ten, Hansol dan Sicheng. Taeil tidak ikut karena ada rapat dengan organisasinya. Doyoung dan Ten mengacungkan jempolnya ke Yuta sebagai pertanda siap. Yuta mendelik kepada mereka, pertanda tidak suka dengan ide konyol seperti ini. Yuta bahkan telah mempersiapkan rencana 'mari memukul Doyoung nanti malam' setelah Dare konyol ini berakhir.

Pemuda Jepang itu mengacak-acak rambutnya gelisah. Berakhir sudah hari terbaiknya hari ini kalau ia gagal bertemu dengan Taeyong. Yuta yang menginginkan satu hari ini sebagai hari terbaiknya malah berakhir mengenaskan seperti ini. Sejak dari rumah ia sudah merencanakan untuk datang ke toko kue langganannya untuk mendapatkan menu terbaru dengan diskon besar-besaran. Lalu malamnya dilanjut menonton film paling ditunggunya dan terakhir makan malam ditraktir Doyoung sepuasnya. Yuta mengerang frustasi memikirkan itu semua.

Pintu atap terbuka, mengagetkan Yuta yang tadi sempat melamun. Ia memutar tubuhnya dengan patah-patah. Di sana ada Lee Taeyong berjalan perlahan ke arahnya dengan tampang datar. Rambut hitam kecoklatannya bergoyang-goyang ditiup angina sore. 'Ah tampan juga dia' batin Yuta. Ia sempat terpana beberapa saat, lalu segera mengenyahkan segala pemikiran itu sebelum imajinasinya semakin liar.

"Apa kau pengirim surat itu?" tanya Taeyong datar. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah amplop biru muda dari saku kemeja hitamnya.

Yuta meneguk ludahnya susah payah, lalu mengangguk kikuk. "I-iya…" ia mengutuk teman-temannya yang sekarang pasti sedang menahan tawa di tempat persembunyiannya.

Taeyong mengangkat amplop biru itu, lalu tersenyum miring. "Kau tahu, suratmu cukup konyol untuk dibaca. Walaupun hanya sebaris kalimat tapi itu membuatku langsung berpikiran kau orang yang _cheesy."_

'Sialan kau, Kim-kelinci nakal-Doyoung! Akan aku kuliti kau hidup-hidup dan aku sate kau!' batin Yuta bergejolak.

"Yah, tapi aku cukup terkesan. Setelah pertemuan pertama kita sebulan lalu kau malah berani mengirimiku.. hmm… surat cinta?"

"Ma-maafkan… aku… itu… itu…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku juga ingin melakukan apa yang ditulis di surat itu."

Taeyong maju beberapa langkah hingga ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Yuta. Salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, membentuk sebuah seringaian.

"Dalam surat itu ditulis 'Taeyong-ah, ucapkan Have a Nice Day untukku' dan..." Taeyong memajukan wajahnya ke depan hingga hidung keduanya bersentuhan.

"Kecupan 'Have a Nice Day' juga?"

Belum sempat Yuta mencerna ucapan Taeyong, tubunya sudah tertarik lebih dulu ke pelukan pemuda itu. Yuta terkesiap ketika Taeyong melingkarkan lengannya ke tubuh Yuta dan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yuta hingga hembusan napasnya terasa di wajah Yuta. Jantung Yuta berdebar tidak karuan, apalagi ketika mata tajam itu terlihat mengintimidasi.

"Have a Nice Day, Nakamoto Yuta."

Setelah itu Yuta merasakan benda kenyal dan basah menyentuh permukaan bibirnya. Ia membelalakan matanya terkejut ketika Taeyong mendorong kepalanya semakin maju, ditambah tangan Taeyong yang berada di tengkuk Yuta menahan kepala Yuta. Ciumannya semakin dalam dan intens, membuat Yuta terpaksa memejamkan mata untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Taeyong.

"Gila! Mereka gila! Taeyong gila!" bisik Ten.

"Ini benar-benar di luar dugaan! Apa yang kau minta, Doyoung-ah?!" bisik Hansol setengah berseru.

"Aku hanya menulis 'Taeyong-ah, ucapkah Have a Nice Day untukku dan sebuah kecupan'. Tapi aku tidak bermaksud membuat keduanya berciuman intens seperti itu!"

"Doyoung hyung nakal! Yuta hyung harus menerima penderitaan ini seumur hidupnya." Sesal Sicheng.

"Sial! Kenapa jadi begini! Padahal aku hanya meminta Taeyong dalam surat itu untuk memberikan kecupan saja. Ini kenapa malah berakhir dengan _make out_?!" Doyoung menepuk jidatnya berkali-kali, mengutuk kesalahannya. Kemudian ia terdiam, menoleh cepat ke arah Yuta dan Taeyong.

'Atau jangan-jangan… ini… kehendak Taeyong sendiri untuk berciuman dengan Yuta? Jangan-jangan… Taeyong… menyukai Yuta?' batin Doyoung.

Di hadapan mereka Yuta dan Taeyong masih menautkan bibir mereka. Taeyong merotasikan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Yuta hanya bisa pasrah ketika Taeyong menciumnya seintens ini. Memang bukan ciuman pertama Yuta, tapi tetap saja berciuman dengan Taeyong sama saja seperti ciuman pertama untuknya. Ia merasa seperti seorang gadis yang baru ditembak gebetannya. Sialannya lagi jantungnya tidak bisa diajak berkompromi.

Kedua tangan Yuta meremas kemeja hitam Taeyong, merasakan ciuman sore itu begitu panas. Tiga menit kemudian Taeyong melepas tautan bibir keduanya, menatap intens mata Yuta kemudian tatapannya turun ke bibir Yuta yang memerah, bengkak dan basah. Ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup bibir merah muda itu sekali lagi. Bagai sebuah candu baru baginya, Taeyong ingin merasakan bibir itu lagi dan lagi.

Taeyong mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Yuta dan berbisik lirih. "Temui aku di Sutaba café dekat kampus pukul enam. Aku akan menjemputmu di sana dan aku sudah memiliki dua buah tiket bioskop malam ini. Dan ingat, aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Setelah itu Taeyong melepas pelukannya, kali ini ia tersenyum lembut kepada Yuta. Tangannya terulur ke atas, mengacak surai keabuan Yuta.

"Ternyata kau sangat manis. Seharusnya aku tidak marah padamu saat kau menumpahkan kopi itu ke bajuku." Setelah berkata demikian, Taeyong berpamitan untuk kembali ke tempat sebelum ia datang ke atap. Yuta masih berdiri mematung di situ dengan tatapan lurus memandang punggung Taeyong yang semakin jauh. Kedua pipinya merona hebat setelah insiden ciuman tadi.

"Di-diaa… dia… mengajakku… kencan?"

Dan saat itu juga Yuta menganggap itu adalah hari terbaiknya. Entah kenapa mulai saat itu ia menganggap ucapan Have a Nice Day itu begitu ampuh.

Terutama ketika ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Taeyong.

END

* * *

Omake

"Yuta-chan! Hei! Yuta-chan! Kau mendengarku tidak?!" seru Doyoung di sebelah Yuta ketika mereka duduk di Sutaba café.

"A-ah.. tadi kau tanya apa?"

Doyoung menghela napasnya. "Kau.. Taeyong… kalian akan berkencan?"

Yuta mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Tadi dia bilang begitu padaku."

"Kau mulai gila, Yuta-kun." Cibir Ten. "Apa gara-gara pesona Lee Taeyong otakmu mulai bergeser begini ya."

"Entahlah. Mungkin saja." Jawab Yuta cuek. Ia mengecek arlojinya, sudah lebih dari lima belas menit dari waktu yang telah dijanjikan. Tapi Taeyong sama sekali belum datang.

"Kalian benar-benar kelewatan sampai berciuman panas begitu. Padahal maksudku kan bukan ituuuu…" sesal Doyoung. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Salah sendiri memberiku Dare semacam itu."

Doyoung semakin cemberut. Setelah ini ia akan meminta Jaehyun menjemputnya dan mengajaknya berjalan-jalan keliling kota.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong mana Taeyong? Jangan-jangan dia—"

"Ah, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama Yuta-kun." Sebuah suara menginterupsi. Ketiganya menoleh, melihat Taeyong berdiri di sisi meja mereka. Ia kali ini mengganti pakaiannya dengan sebuah hoodie abu-abu dipadukan celana rip jeans dan sebuah topi baseball putih.

"Tidak lama kok. Teman-temanku sudah menemaniku." Yuta berdiri dari tempatnya. "Mina-san, aku pergi dulu. Oh iya, Doyoung-ah, kalau mau traktir besok saja ya. Jangan lupa jatah traktirku jadi dua kali lipat. Ok? Konbanwa, mina-san."

Taeyong menarik lengan Yuta keluar dari café itu. meninggalkan Doyoung dan Ten dengan ekspresi bodoh mereka.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera cari pacar." Rutuk Ten.

"Ah, Jaehyunie! Cepatlah datang!"

* * *

Cuap cuap penulis!

Annyeong, mina-san! Hehehe… Bahasa Jepang campur Korea.

Btw perkenalkan fanfic fandom baru pertamaku… jeng! Jeng! NCT! /tebar confetti/ ini FF pertamaku yang tokohnya anak-anak NCT. Baru couple ini yang benar-benar aaaaaku sukai! Pertama kali suka NCT sekitar lima bulan lalu, pokoknya saat NCT 127 debut. Dan crush pertamaku saat itu adalah Nakamoto Yuta! Yeaaay~ baru kali ini aku punya bias Jepang hehehe.. kan bisa kali ya diajak nonton anime bareng /? Wkwkwk

Btw siapa bias kalian di NCT? Hehehe…

Maaf aku masukin Johnny dan Hansol ke sini (maaf, padahal mereka belum debut) dan aku pengen mereka cepetan debut. Astagaaa… Johnny kapan keluar dari dungeon SM? Wkwkwk

Oh iya, soal panggilan Yuta-chan oleh Doyoung di FF emang sengaja aku buat begitu. Mungkin akan ada yang komentar '-chan' itu panggilan untuk perempuan. Tapi untuk cowok bisa kok, biasanya yang sudah benar-benar akrab. Atau bisa juga Doyoung itu di cerita ini suka godain Yuta sbg cewek, kan Yuta tuh cantic-manly-ganteng-imut-gemash. Wkwkwk

Maafkan aku baru update sekarang. Kemarin-kemarin aku benar-benar disibukkan dengan tugas dan kegiatan SMA. Baru sekitar seminggu lalu aku ada ujian akhir semester. Huuft… lelah rasanya belajar terus. Oh iya, aku mendapat ide FF ini dari saat mendengar lagunya Kana Nishino judulnya Have a Nice Day. Coba deh denger lagunya. Enak dan have fun banget!

Terima kasih untuk review, follow, likes, saran dan kritik di FF sebelumnya. Maaf aku gak bisa balesin satu-satu review kalian. Soalnya banyak hehehe… tapi sekali lagi terima kasih! Semoga FF yang satu ini bisa menarik perhatian kalian ya~

Enaknya ini perlu dibuat prequel? Sequel? Spin-off (tokoh Doyoung dan Hansol)? Atau apa.. hehe…

Arigatou gozaimasu! Gamsahamnida!


End file.
